Mars
by xoxMidnightTenshixox
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a rebellious boy in collage wants to be a racer but has a dark, painful past. Sakura Haruno a quiet, shy, and very timid girl who is afraid of men be cuz of her father.wut will fate do? how will their dark pasts affect their past their live
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sasuke Uchiha, a rebellious boy in collage wants to be a racer but has a dark, painful past

**Summery: Sasuke Uchiha, a rebellious boy in collage wants to be a racer but has a dark, painful past. Sakura Haruno a quiet, shy, and very timid girl who is afraid of men because of her past. Will fate bring them together? How will their dark pasts affect their lives?**

A/N This Fic is based a Taiwanese drama I had seen there will be a few differences in my Fic. If you would like to watch the drama and compare it to my fic I would really appreciate some reviews and help on this fic!

--

It was a quiet day in Osaka Park. A young girl sat alone by the benches, drawing on a picture of a mother and child when a young man about her age came up to her.

"Um excuse me miss I was wondering if you could direct me to the Tokyo… Tokyo…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Quickly she turned to the next page of her art book; she drew of the directions and quickly gave it to him not knowing she gave him the picture of the mother and child drawing she just drew.

"Oh yea Tokyo Rehabilitation Hospital thank you so much miss. Miss?" he was cut off when the girl took off running with all her stuff. He stood there staring strangely at the girl who ran off before he too left for the hospital.

Girl's P.O.V

She ran home fast. Up the stairs she went to her apartment. But as she put her things down the door opened. She saw a man's arms. Afraid she looked at the door and found it wasn't her step father but her mother.

"Sakura? Are you ok? I saw you run home hurriedly."

"Oh... it's nothing Kaa-san just a boy from my school. I don't like him."

Her mother looked at her with worry in her face.

"Did he do anything to upset you sweetie?" she walked in a fast pace to her daughter with that gentle face of hers.

"No… he just asked for directions…" Sakura replied in a small voice.

"Well sweetie, its only for directions. There's nothing wrong with that. Ne?"

"No… it's just that I was scared."

"Oh Sakura there's nothing to be afraid of. It was all in the past, don't think about it. Ok?"

All Sakura do was nod her head before walking to her room.

HOSPITAL

"Wow coming home from Italy was pretty rough. I mean I have no leg and I couldn't move. It hurts to even get up and take a piss but anyways I bought a lot of stuff home for you Sasuke. Ew this sticks." He handed something that looks like a big doughnut. "People say the stickier it is the better it tastes.

"Ah." As he took a sniff it. **(A/N its cheese lol)**

"Oh yea Sasuke, I bought home some whine. There should be two bottles of it somewhere… as the man in the wheel chair moved around to his suitcase to look for it.

"How are you feeling…Obito?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice.

"I really don't remember anything. When I feel off the bike I just felt my body being slid around the race track. The rest is still a mystery to me." Obito said.

"No. That's not what I meant. Is your leg really gone?"

"I had to amputate it. Doctors said there's a 75 that my leg wouldn't heal because of the growing infection I already have in it. I could loose my life."

"So there wouldn't be a chance to ever see you race again?" Sasuke said with that sad face on him**. (A/N Ok just a heads up Sasuke will be more talkative and nice instead of being cold and mean)**

"Don't look at me like that. They will get me a new leg, even though I could never be able to ride again. At least I'm still alive."

Obito pulled out two Italian bottles of wine.

"Here's one for you. This one, I'll finish it myself." He had a grin on his face.

All Sasuke did was smiled and nodded.

"Oh here come the glasses."

Obito's wife, Shizuka Yamaha walked into the room. A pretty girl but she owns the entire Yamaha Motorcycles Part of the Yamaha Company. She's not just any average girl. She's a racer far more capable then any other man in all of Japan.

"Eh? Sasuke-Kun how are you?" Shizuka asked

"Oh I just arrived to talk to Obito." Sasuke looked at her.

"Oh ok. Obito-Kun are you sure you're allowed to drink?" She said.

"I'm fine. This isn't even wine. Its an Italian olive oil. Its like I'm a motorcycle and I need my oil to fuel me up."

"Ok, ok So what ever you want." She sighed.

"Anyways, it's so great that you're here. Someone! CoughcoughOBITOcoughcough was bugging me to call your ass to get down here. What took so long anyways?"

"Oh I got lost! This hospital is so hard to find. I don't get how you couldn't find one easier then this one. I actually had to go ask some one for directions. Thanks to that one pretty girl I found you. See? She drew me a drawing."

Sasuke got up and showed her the map but Shizuka soon saw the drawing the back.

"Oh Sasuke you're so stupid!" She smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well if you look there's a picture in the back! How could you crumple such a pretty drawing!? You're so careless just like Obito" Shizuka teased him

The picture was so mesmerizing. It made him wonder about his own mom. He doesn't remember much. But he just missed his mom.

"Oh… I didn't realize there was a drawing. I just got a map drawing on the other side. If I knew I would have been more careful with it!"

"Well you should have gave me your number! It's so hard to find you when we need you. Jeez" Shizuka groaned.

"Oh man I got school. I'll come visit you some other day." Sasuke said

"Yea ok let me just walk you out."

They walked in silence till they met the door.

"It's ok lets just stop here. I don't want you to have trouble going back to your room"

"It's ok Sasuke. Well here's your wine. Come back sometime so we could have a drink."

"Yea, ok. Well you just get a lot of rest when you have time cause I know you're gonna need it. He nodded. "Well I'll be going now."

"Oh Sasuke I also forgot to give you something." He reached into his pocket and got out a key. He took one last look at it before throwing it at him.

"Keep it Sasuke. I'm not gonna be needing it no more." Sasuke looked at his hand in disbelief. His uncle was giving away something so precious to him.

"Don't worry. Take care of it. Its in my mansion. You do know which garage its in right?"

Before you know it Sasuke was running to the mansion. Even though it was a 30 minute run, He still ran with happiness as his expression. The most valuable thing that could ever be so precious to his uncle was now his. He got to the house and grabbed his key out. There he opened the door, and there it was. A sleek black Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6R.

He went up to look at the row of motorcycles. Yamaha R1, Kawasaki Ninja ZX 1000, GXSR, a blazing red CBR RR 600 and many more. But this one was more special because it won his uncle a World Series Motorcycle Championship, after that his uncles raise to stardom came. And Sasuke wanted to be like him. Because Sasuke was born to race.

With Sakura

Sakura lay sleeping on her bed. She yet has awoken in the middle of the night. Even her dreams still haunt her with her past. Its been 3 ½ to 4 years since the incident. She looks like a normal quiet girl, but deep down inside she was scared.

She looked at her T.V. she kept saying I woke up because of the T.V. She turned off the T.V but looked dup in shock when her door knob began to rattle. Then it opened and showed a man's arms. Getting up in alarm the arm was gone when she looked at the door again.

She looked at the door, breathing heavily. It was just her mind playing tricks on her again. She slowly sat down. And began to cry.

"_Three years and I still cant get over it. I'm scared!" _ she shouted in her mind.

She then got her iPod out and listened to her Chinese music.

**(A/N: in the story I decied to make Sakura half Chinese and half Japanese because the movie I watched was Chinese and so on well back to the staory!) **

She Listened to Shuo Ai Wo or Say you love me by Liang Yi Chen. She laid back down on her bed and went to sleep.

**Next Day**

Sakura awoke at 8:00 that day. She got up and went to shower, taking with her a black panty and bra, jeans and a red Hollister T shirt. After about 20 minutes she got out and drying her hair. She pulled her long waist length hair in a low pony tail. She grabbed her book bag that had her only her English note book and sketch book, sketch pencils, an eraser and sharpener. She grabbed her pink Sidekick LX from the charger and placed in her bag before leaving her house.

**At School Konoha State University **

A blonde student at the age about 20 years old ran up to a guy with a pine apple shape head.

"Oi Shika the students from Suna is coming to play a game wit us. Come to practice today."

"Hai, Hai Naruto I wondered how I got into college because of this freakin scholarship so troublesome."

Naruto then continued along running to go see his classes for his second year here. But the sound of a motorcycle muffler rang in everyone's ears. It was zooming into the school walk way. All students rushed to the side so they wouldn't get ran over.

"Eh..? Sasuke?" Sasuke soon rode past him stealing Naruto's breakfast his girlfriend and packed for him.

"OI SASUKE-TEME!! THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST HINATA PACKED FOR ME!!" He yelled as he ran for Sasuke. Everyone just looked at Naruto.

Sasuke had drove to the bike racks. Pulling down the stand with his feet, he took off his helmet. He took out his keys from the bike and placed his helmet on the helmet holder. He turned to see Iruka-Sensi

"Eh Iruka? Morning Exercises?"

"pant Sasuke pant You pant are Pant Going pant way pant to pant fast pant"

"pant do you pant know pant how fast pant you were pant going?"

"I wasn't paying attention." He said wit a dumb grin on him.

"you were going Pant 120 MPH!! I told you not to let me catch you going this fast!"

"Really? But It felt more like 40 MPH. What are you going to do? Install those speed meters around school? I'd be so embarrassed because of all the pictures were me on school."

Sasuke just laughed and walked away. He passed by a lot of pretty girls on his school. Checking them out was all he could do. He then saw Naruto. There stood a bulletin board of the students and classes since they were in college they only had 3 classes that where 2 to 3 hours long.

"No need to check you're in the same class as me." Naruto said grumpily.

"Yay me" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Anyways Give me that!" He snatched away the brown bag that said Naruto's name on it He opened it to find all this food was gone!

"Eh stupid Sasuke you ate my food? Why didn't you thro away the trash!?" Naruto yelled at him while Sasuke just laughed.

"well how would I trick you then?" He continued to laugh

"UGH! Throw away the trash!"

"No way dope, that's your trash now." Sasuke said.

They continued to fight till they reached the stairs. They saw a girl with platinum blonde hair bending over to roll up her knee high socks.

"Whoa… nice legs. Kinda seem Familiar though." They walked closer till the girl got up. "EHH?! Sasuke! Don't you think its just Destiny that we see each other and is in the same class.?" She squealed to him

"Oh my god! That's Ino Yamanaka she used to be my girlfriend back in high school." Sasuke whispered to Naruto as they walked.

**Class**

"Well Sasuke-Kun we should sit together since its our destiny!"

"No Ino…" he sighed.

Sasuke sat down on his chair not aware of the girl who was sitting next to him happen to be the girl from yesterday.

While Naruto had to suffer because Ino was being annoying and bragging to much about her and Sasuke.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"_O lord! The guy from yesterday is sitting next to me! Nothing more to do then get up leave before he notice me."_

Sakura soon began to pack her bag, but before she could leave Iruka came in.

"Ok class begins! Let me take row and we would be on our way to learing the lesion.."

Iruka just started to call out names.

"Oi! Remember me from yesterday? You drew me the map to the hospital? Oi?!" Sasuke just whispered.

"Helloooooo?" he began to poke her shoulder.

"Haruno Sakura?" Iruka called out. But she couldn't hear because Sasuke is to busy poking her

"HARUNO SAKURA?" He said a little louder. That's when Sakura had no choice but to say here and let Sasuke know that her name was Haruno Sakura.

"Here!" She said. Sasuke was just staring at her. What a beautiful voice!

"Hmmmm Haruno Sakura? That a great name. It fits perfectly with your green eyes and pink hair.

When Ino pig looked at the girl in front of her she had heard Sasuke's compliment to her.

"_How can Sasuke-Kun think she's better than me?" Ino thought_

Sasuke just kept poking her till Iruka said his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

No response

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Again No response

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Nothing…

Iruka then got fed up with it and threw a chalk board eraser at him but missed when Iruka called his name "Uchiha Sasuke!!" He threw the chalkboard eraser but Sasuke dodged and it went straight to Naruto!

"Whoa.." Sasuke said

"_Thank lord!"_ Saskura thought

"God Sasuke! Why don't you leave girls alone! Not even minute in class and you are already done a physical exam on all the girls in this class"

"Well did you know Sakura?"

"Yea I did. We were in the same classes for all four years in high school."

"Wow Naruto."

"Well what's wrong with her? She doesn't talk to any guys in the classroom."

"Well she kinda has a phobia for men." Naruto told him like it was a fact.

"Why? Was she like this in high school?"

"Well when we were in middle school she was always the cherry happy type of person, but after our freshman and sophomore year and we were going to our junior year it all changed."

"What do you mean change?" Sasuke asked with curiosity

"She became Quiet and very timid. I remember when there was this folk dance in our junior year she didn't participate because all the guys in class had to pick their partner. So I volunteered to stay behind with her. But since I knew her since we were younger I stayed."

"Do you like her?" Sasuke asked

"Well yea before around 13 and 14. But I stopped after sophomore year when I met Hinata.

"How is Hinata Anyways?"

"Hey back off Sasuke!"

Just Kidding! Geez"!

**Next Class**

Sasuke and Naruto walked to their English class. Sakura just happened to sit there in the corner with two empty seats.

"Hi Sakura-Chan." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison while she just nodded.

"well Class has begun" their teacher Hiroto Matoshi said.

About 45 minuets into class he called upon Sakura. "Can You Sakura please read the paragraph?" He said with a perverted smile. Sasuke saw how Sakura got tensed. But she still got up slowly and read. But apparently no one heard her. It was like a whisper. Ino spoke up. "We can't hear you. Can you speak louder?" Sakura did nothing but stood still.

Ino being a smart pig said in English, "Hello? Miss. Ant!?"

Then Ino's little pig ling Karin said, "What is Ant?"

"A. N. T.! Tiny creature?

The whole class began to shout.

"QUIET, QUIET! Well Ino you have a loud voice read!"

"It's ok Sakura I know you're shy but please speak up next time?" as he put his hand on her shoulder. She was so tensed she was about to cry. The teacher soon pulled his hand away and walked back to his seat.

**End of Class**

"Um Sakura are you going home?"

"No." was all she said.

"Im going to the art Studio."

"Oh well im going to the basketball courts and they're betting I was wondering if you could let me borrow some money?"

Sakura hesitated then looked into his dreamy face. His eyes so calm and nice.

"Well I only have this much." Sakura said as she pulled up 150 well it will do. I'll double no triple it. I got to go. Bye."

"Oh and let me borrow this." He turned around to pull her punk rubber band off. He tied his chicken hair **(A/N well his chicken butt hair is long enough to be tied. Its not long like Itachi long!" **

While he played basketball she drew Mars the roman god not knowing something was lurking around the class.

"Well hello Sakura." Hiroto-Sensai came in

"A-Are y-y-you l-l-l-ooking for me?" Sakura stuttered

"No continue." He walked behind her chair to have a look. He began to hug her and rub her shoulders which made her feel uncomfortable. But Sakura said nothing she didn't try to yell or scream. She just sat there letting him touch her. She felt him lean in. "your hairs smells so good." He sniffed her hair. She held her sketch pencil tight while trembling. He then moved his hand down her shirt feeling her. She didn't say anything. She just started to cry.

"Eh? Hiroto-Sensai? When were you a consultant of the art club?"

"Wha-What are you doing sneaking around?"

"Sneaking around? I just happened to walk in here after a game of basketball."

"You must not know this but there's a door in the back and it is for unloading, It's opened and it was close to the basketball courts. So anybody in this school can see what happened here.

Sasuke then grabbed a knife. "What are you doing?" the teacher studded. "Oh with this? I'm just going to sharpen a pencil. I would never ever try to cut and honest and gentle teachers face?" Sasuke had walked up to him, knife touching his throat.

"I'm not going to mess around with a student like you who should be kept out of this school!" He yelled and ran out

"So fast? What a coward." He dropped the knife on the table next to him.

"Why didn't you ask him to pay you or something?" Sasuke asked. But Sakura stayed quiet. "You don't like it? Don't be to timid and not say anything. Cowardice is the most useless thing in life." He said with a gentle calmness that had sooth her. She ran to him and cried on his shoulder. Sasuke being the tall 5"8 and Sakura 5"0 he saw the drawing.

"Don't be afraid to speak up. Try to get home early. The drawing of Mars is cool. Wasn't he hated?"

"Well the Romans believe he was a good man." She said as she got out of his tight grip.

"Well I guess so. Here's your money." He tossed a roll of money to her 200 to be exact. The rolled up money tied wit her pink rubber band.

"Well just get home early tonight and be careful?"

"OK, and thank you Sasuke."

"No problem." He got his basketball and backpack which he had dropped before trying to almost kill a teacher.

"_Sasuke Uchiha has saved my life. I will be forever great full to him."_ Sakura thought.

**TBC! YAY I FINISHE MY FIRST CHAPTER!! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! **

**WELL GET READY FOR SOME MORE ACTION! ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**XOXOXOXMiDNiGHTTENSHi**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is based on the Chinese drama/manga called Mars

**A/N: This story is based on the Chinese drama/manga called Mars. Just to let you know there will be some differences from the movie to my story! So if you don't like Mars leave now. Most of the story belongs to the Manga and movie. I guarantee you 75 percent of the story Is based on the movie while 25 percent belongs to me! :D**

**Chapter 2:**

That night Sasuke came home to his rich apartment. Filled with everything he could ever need. Extra rooms for his friends, Plasma T.V is the bathroom his room and all of the guest rooms. He walked to the bathroom to wash his hand. He saw himself. His breath became hard. He looked away from it. But as he turned his head to look his face was smiling back at him. But the thing is, he wasn't smiling at all. He was frowning at the mirror he couldn't rake it no more. He punched the mirror. He hated looking at himself.

With bleeding hands he walked over to get bandaged and over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. No one just one beer but 6 beers. He couldn't get that feeling off of him. All his memories still haunts him. But he couldn't think about that now he couldn't. He needed to save Sakura.

"I'll save you Sakura. I promise." He said to himself as he looked at the picture she had drawn.

**The Next Morning**

The sound of a motorcycle muffler rang through everyone's ears. _"Just another day…" _he thought to himself as he got to the bike rack. He walked to the front of the school. When everyone saw him it was the same as usual "Good Morning Upperclassman." The freshman girls would say. Greeting back two of the other class mates came.

"Oi Sasuke I'm the new captain of the basketball team and I was wondering if you would join the team, Well since we saw you play the Suna kids the other day. With you on our team we will win the college world cup" The captain said

"It's a waste of time." Sasuke said.

The two players just looked totally confused by what he had said

"I mean do you get paid by the school to play?" He asked.

"Of course not!"

"Well what's the whole point of playing then? Forget it" He said before walking off to class. "Did I tell you he was strange?" One of the players had said as they walked away from the front stairs and walked over to the courts.

**With Sakura**

She was sitting there drawing as usual just her normal drawing of Mars.

"Wow Sakura that's a very good job! If you add a little bit more dark lines to the shadow it should look more real." Her teacher said.

"Oh Arigato Anko-Sensai" She bowed her head down. But when she lifted her head up she saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oi Sakura" he whispered.

"Haruno Sakura!!" He whispered but more a bit louder. But this time Anko had hears.

"Oh gomen ne. Hey pretty looking teacher you look great today." He said while winking.

"Oh! Sakura-Chan how did you get to know such a boy? Listen to your teacher. Do not go with him." She said in a smile to her. She walked away heels clicking she turned and said, "You better be careful with Sakura." Anko looked at Sasuke with a glare as she walked off to another student to help him or her out with their drawing.

"Um Sakura! Come here! Please hurry." He said. She hesitated a bit before getting to go to the unloading room with him. "There's so much stuff here. They should organize it."

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura if I disturbed the class." Sasuke got his backpack and gave her a drawing. "Here Sakura." He handed the piece of paper to her. "I didn't know there was a drawing in the back of the map you drew so I made you a new copy. I just carelessly threw it in my pocket."

""It's ok; I mean it's just a picture. But thank you" She said looking at her drawing.

"You're thanking me? I messed up your drawing." Sasuke said with that "I can't believe you just said that" face.

"It was only a draft. You could have threw it away." She said with great calmness in her voice.

"Oh if you're gonna throw it away can you give it to me? I mean if it's ok." He looked down on the floor and scratch behind his head.

"If you really like it, I guess I could when I finish painting it on the canvas."

"Really" he looked at her like a kid just got what he had wanted for his birthday.

"Yea I mean it wouldn't be that hard. It's just like any normal drawing."

"Oh OK! But I feel like I'm taking your stuff. I have no money to repay you back." He stood and thought for a bit.

"how about I protect you from what ever danger you are in till you give me the drawing. No matter where you are, what you are doing, and where you are at, I'll come to the rescue. After all I keep my promises and I intend to do follow my word. He smiled at her.

"It's the only thing I'm capable of doing anyways."

He turned and then walked away but stopped midway before reaching the door her turned to look at her again.

"Oh I was also wondering… if you ever want to fool around or anything I will contribute my body to you. You can always ask me you know…" He said with shyness.

"As a matter of fact I was going to ask you if you could be my model." He turned around but knocking down all the painting stands to the floor.

"Gomen Ne, I was surprised with shock I was just joking I didn't know you would ask me to be your model"

"Oh. It's ok if you don't want to. I'll just ask some one else then."

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No, It's ok! I'll be glad to!"

"Ok Sasuke meet me here after class. It ends in about an hour and the next class doest starts till the night students arrive so don't worry. No one would be there except for us." She assured him

"Hehehe sounds so dirty Sakura." All Sakura could do was blush.

"Well I'll meet you in a while. I have no classes now so I'll just go visit my uncle in the hospital. Bye." He just walked off while Sakura got back to her drawing.

**Time Change: One Hour Later!!**

"Here Sasuke Just sit down on the chair" She pulled the chair by the stand.

"OK what do you want me to do?"

"Can I take off my cloths?" he asked with a baby voice in him.

"No..." she blushed. "Um just sit and do what you please just keep still." He laughed and sat down by it. Sakura walked by to her chair and stand. She tried to draw him but he kept moving around.

"Umm Sasuke can you keep still?"

"I'll try. It's not like I'm a statue or anything." He turned and looks at the Mars statue next to him.

"Have you heard of the Mars Prophecy?" HE looked at her as she drew. "It's said One Day a terrifying king shall take control of the world. The ruler of the world would be Mars. What do you feel about it?"

"It seems like you believe that Mars is evil." She stopped her drawing and looked at him.

"It's not what I believe in. It's just my world is messed up and the world around me would soon collapse. I also don't believe I would have a good future mine as well let it come to a horrifying death." He sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"But it just wont come." As he closed his eyes and tried to stay awake. It was just too quiet for him. Sakura hadn't notice he was asleep.

"Sasuke?" she walked over to him. His sleeping face was so gentle and so carefree. She just wished she was carefree like him. No worries in the world. "He sleeps so fast…" she whispered to herself.

"I wonder what happened to his hand." She touched his hand softly. _"He's acts so immature but he talks with such wisdom. His face is so gentle, caring, and pure. I can't really tell if he is mean or nice." _She thought as she touches his face gently. She went back to he seat to do some more drawing. As time went by so did the next class. It would arrive any second now. She quickly put away her stuff. It was English next and she was always afraid to go to that class.

"Ne Sasuke it's time to go." She shook him gently

"You finished the drawing?"

"No I need to continue it some other time. But the next class is coming and we have English class next."

"Ok, let's go."

**English Class**

Well can some one come up and make a sentence for all of us to identify nouns and verbs?" Matoshi-Sensai looked around the room.

"please raise your hand" He said in English. "It's quite easy just give a try."

"Uchiha Sasuke" He said Naruto just shoved Sasuke, as he slowly woke up he began to whisper to him.

"What Dope? I'm trying to sleep."

"The teacher wants you to go up Teme."

"For what dobe?"

Ino being a dumb blonde pig raised her hand. "If it's ok with you I would like to contract a sentence Matoshi-Sensai."

"Not so fast Ino let other people try." He replied

Everyone kept looking at the two boys who whispered back and forth.

"He wants you to do a sentence for the class."

"Oh ok." He said as he slowly walks up to the white board and began to write. Hiroto not paying attention and kept bugging him.

"Come on Sasuke, It's not that hard. You took this course three times already. Surely its not that difficult." Hiroto said smugly to him

"_He wants to play rough I'll show you rough!"_ He thought. Sasuke began to write while Matoshi wrote something about nouns. In a matter of seconds everyone began to laugh. Hiroto who thought Sasuke messed up; he just laughed along and stopped when Sasuke tuned to the class.

"Mr. Hiroto Matoshi, appears to be nice is in reality is a terrible person, who initiates sexual harassment to his female students." He said in English then in Japanese to explain it to his classmates. Hiroto became red with anger.

"Quiet! Quiet! What he said is only to make me mad. For one he is a bad student!" He said to the class.

The teacher had quickly erased all that he had wrote.

"Mr. Hiroto. I stayed in America for 8 years. When I was 8." He scoffed before walking up the stairs and back to his seat. But as he passed by Sakura he said, "Hey Sakura, give me five." He said and stoke out his hand. "Isn't it fun to get back at him?" he said and that's when she five him back. She looked up and smiled at him.

She silently thanked him.

**Scene change: open field, grassy area.**

"Gaara! Gaara! It's time to get back into your room." A lady dressed all in white like a nurse. This Gaara kid walked back to the nurse.

"Now, what where you doing there all alone, Gaara?" The nurse asked.

"I was just admiring the beauty of this world." He said before walking back

I doctor walked down a hall, when he saw a little girl shredding her clothing. He kneeled down. "Ripping your clothing again?" he said to the little girl. But all she did was giggle she shred some more. He patted her head and was on his way.

While getting back to his office he saw one of his patients. "Eh Gaara? What's up? You're not wearing your uniform"

"But this makes me look normal and that I'm not crazy."

"Well in that case, You'll be leaving soon, You been at this psychiatric for almost 2 years. You should be out with thin a week or two."

"Well It's two month short"

"Well here people come and then people go. Many have to stick around but you're ready to leave, But don't worry, cause I remember everyone of my kids that came in" He said

"Oh then Doctor Yamamoto, I found a painting and I was wondering if you knew he drew it." He showed the drawing to him

"Oh I remember who drew this. He was about your age when he came in. He was afraid of his reflection. He broke all of the mirrors in the hospital."

"I wonder how he is doing now." He said in the creepiest way ever

**Back to school**

"Hey Sasuke-kun, are you going home?" Ino said from the stairs.

"No I'm going to work."

"Well… I'll be at your place when you get home then."

"Aren't we over Ino?" Sasuke said before he started walking again. He sighed "Ok that's only if I get out of work early. I'll call you."

He walked off.

"Hey Ino what are you doing?" One of her little pig ling said.

"You still haven't give up yet?" Karin said.

"Things will never be the same." She sighed. Before he pig family walked off .

"Sasuke got onto his bike and rode off not knowing someone in the shadows lurked around. HE drove off fast. As soon as he hit the corner of the school and out the parkway someone came from the shadows.

"That will teach you not to mess wit me Uchiha." Before it walked off.

Sasuke saw how the red light came on and there was a big truck going. He twisted the break on his handles. But weird thing it didn't break. He had to think fast or he was dead meat. He couldn't jump off, no this bike was worth getting killed for. Slowly he tilted his bike on the side and slid under the truck face and unharmed and safe.

He took out his midnight blue Sidekick LX

"Hey I need you to tow me over to your place." He said into the phone.

**Scene Change Sasuke's friend's Garage.**

"Well Sasuke did you pissed off someone that bad to have you killed?" the guy who was fixing his bike said to him.

"You're lucky you reacted quickly or at that rate you would have been dead, or half dead at your normal speed."

"Both sides of your breaks were cut. Someone must really want you dead. One break sure I could understand that you must have pulled it and it broke but two? No you cant break two that easily"

"There's to many people that have a grudge against me, Kakashi."

"Well you better be careful, I'll have your bike fixed in like 2 minuets as he walked over to the shelf filled wit all the latest and greatest things

"Oh I need a new helmet. You know what make that two."

"OK" was all Kakashi said before he made phone calls.

**NEXT MORNING**

Matoshi was walking down the hall to his English class. Students greeted him as he walked by, when suddenly Sasuke pulled him and put his arms around his shoulders. They walked to a deserted stair way.

"Well Mr. Satoshi it seems like you love to have fun. You can stop pretending like you don't know. I could have been dead yesterday." Sasuke put his hands tightly on his shoulder while tilting his body like he was gonna push the teacher down the stairs.

"But you're in luck. I just love thrilling and dangerous things. But Satoshi-Sensai if you're gonna play, Let's just go all the way out? If it was me, I wouldn't leave anything unfinished."

Sasuke was gonna push him but he moved him to the side and walked down the stairs. "Oh Satoshi-Sensai if I'm wrong you drive a black 350 Z. Be careful driving."

"You're bluffing!" he yelled

"Oh, if that's what you think." And with that he walked down the stairs leaving the teacher scared. He quickly ran to his car and like Sasuke said was true.

That day Mr. Satoshi was left lying in the hospital. When the news came Sakura looked at Sasuke. _"Did he do anything to him"_ was all she thought while Sasuke slept in class.

They were at their trigonometry class. Sakura once again sat alone when Sasuke walked in. with three empty seats next to her he walked over and sat by her. But Ino Pig kept talking.

"Ne Sasuke did you hear anything I said?" she complained.

"Yes Ino Yes."

"I heard you broke up with that junior Temari am I correct?"

"Yea I did. Now can you stop asking questions! Geez your like my dad keeps asking me questions."

He sat down by Sakura who was sharpening her pencil. "Hey Sakura-Chan" Sasuke Said while she muttered a small hi and a smile before she resumed sharpening her pencil with the mini knife.

"_He calls her Sakura-Chan while he just calls me Ino! UGH! I hate that! Oh she's gonna get it good_" Ino thought.

But then again Ino walked in back of her to sit next to Sasuke but Naruto had to sit down so she bumped into Sakura's back causing her to cut her finger.

"Oh sorry" She said with no emotion.

While Sakura muttered a small Ow

"What are you doing?" Sasuke half shouted at her.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He looked at her cut. "You're bleeding." He said before he grabbed her finger and put it in his mouth to suck the blood **(A/N Or I think that's what you do.) **

Sakura just looked at him. "Sasuke, it's ok. I have a band aid in my bag." She said softly as Sasuke took her finger out of his mouth. He took her bag and looked for a band aid. But Ino had witnessed the whole thing, and she was mad. Naruto was just happy that Sasuke will get a girl who was worthy of being a girlfriend to Sasuke. That's if he's loyal.

**AFTER CLASS: TRACK ANF FIELD TRACK**

"Sasuke you put Sakura in a very dangerous position." Naruto told him like it was a fact.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said while Naruto was getting ready to run.

"well I mean look what Ino did to Sakura in class today."

"Don't worry Dobe I got it all under control."

"I hope you're right Teme cause you never know what Ino and her pig lings gonna go to Sakura. I mean I been her friend since we were young and she's like a sister to me. Well I got practice see you later." Naruto just got into a running position and ran around the track.

**With Ino Pig**

"Well it's a pleasant seeing you on the roof. Sakura." Karin told her.

"You got some nerve to condensate with Sasuke. You must think you're so high and mighty." Ino's other pig, Tatsuya said

"Do you think Sasuke is interested in you? Well think again Sakura. You're nothing. You're just some girl with a big forehead, whose gonna fall in a love trap with Sasuke. Well don't even think about it, Cause Sasuke is mine, and mine along you got that?" Ino sneered at her.

"Well I don't think it's gonna get too your fat brain so girls you know what to do." Ino said.

That's when they started to undress her, leaving her in nothing but her short shorts and bra. All you could hear was her saying NO! DON'T! But Ino still didn't stop. She took her cloths and threw it down the building.

"Humph, Lets go girls." Ino said

"I hope you just remember to stay away Sasuke." After that being said Ino walked away wit her girls while Sakura was left in the cold January day. She was so cold that her lip began to turn blue.

**With Sasuke and his thoughts **

I was walking up to get some fresh air. Up the stairs I go. I didn't feel like going to class. I can always get some notes from Naruto. But then when I looked thought the glass stair way I see clothing being thrown. I see Ino and her pig ling walking the other stairs.

"Ha did you see her face?" Karin laughed.

"Hm... she'll stay away." Ino said before walking.

I just shrugged and continue walking. But I couldn't get that nagging feeling about what Naruto said.

"_I hope you're right Teme cause you never know what Ino and her pig lings gonna go to Sakura. I mean I been her friend since we were young and she's like a sister to me. _It echoed through his mind, as if he was in a cave and everything he said came back.

"_Am I capable of protecting Sakura?" _

"_Can I keep her away from danger?" _

"_Should I have even promised her I would protect her?" he thought. _

"I really need some fresh air." He said aloud

But as he pushed the door he heard sobbing. He walked closer to the balcony. He saw looked at the very corner and saw the smallest girl he had seen. But that's not the only thing. She had nothing but a short and bra. It was freezing

"Oh god Sakura! Are you ok?" he asked with no much concern in his voice.

"It's really cold Sasuke." He quickly took of his sweater and put it over her. But it was lucky her pants where there. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and grabbed her pants for her.

"Here Sakura wear before you catch a cold." He handed her pants and kneeled down to her.

"Was it because of me? Who did this?" He asked wit concern.

"It's none of your businesses. It's because I'm to shy and people don't like me." She continued to cry. Sasuke sighed.

"Come Sakura let's get you home." He helped her up and they walked to the bike rack.

**IN CLASS**

Iruka walked into class "Where is Sakura? She usually never skip classes."

"Ah Iruka-Sensai she wont be coming today."

"She wont?"

"No it seems like she had some business at home to attend."

"Oh ok then Ino. But it's strange Naruto and Sasuke aren't here." Iruka said before staring the lecture.

**Sasuke&Sakura **

"Come on Sakura let's get you home." Sasuke said as he handed the helmet to her.

"I thought you said you didn't let people ride on your bike?

"Well I changed my mind and I if it's you there's no problem at all

"What if I fall off?" Sakura looked at the bike.

"You wont I promise."

"Ok then, But what about you?"

"Well just pray to Kami that we won't get caught. Hold on tight"

She got onto the bike and they drove off.

The loud muffler sound rang through the school.

**Ino and Pigs **

"Hey Ino, I hear a motorcycle." Karin said

With that Ino ran out of class.

"Oi Miss Yamanaka! Where are you going? Get back to your seat now!" But Ino 12idn't she ran up the stairs quickly and she saw Sasuke and Sakura driving off.

"_That Bitch!" _

**Sakura's House**

Sakura got off the bike.

"Thank you Sasuke for all your help."

"It's ok. I promise to protect you didn't I?" Sasuke looked at her nodding her head.

"Where you scared?"

"No I got on your bike; I could only trust you now."

"Well thank you for trusting in me then." Sasuke said

"Before I thought you were just kidding when you said you would protect me. But now I know that I could always count on you."

"thank you again Sasuke." Sakura said before walking off.

"Sakura wait!" He ran to grab her hand.

"HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!!" a voice yelled

"No Mom! You got It all wrong Sasuke was helping me. He wasn't going to hurt me in any way" Sakura said to a blonde women.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for my mom. Mom this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is my mom Tsunade.

"Oh why I'm sorry. Sakura looked rather sad so I thought you were going to hurt her."

"No I could never hurt her."

"Well I'll let you say your good byes. Sakura come home when you are done."

"Yes Mom."

"Thanks again Sasuke."

"It's ok. Well go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ja Ne Sasuke." Sakura walked up to her house and into her room She thought to herself.

"_Sasuke save me yet again. Will he always be saving me like this? He smells so good. I'm so grateful to have Sasuke. In the mean time I'll try to be more talkative to him. _

**YAY! Second chapter done! :D I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for reading! Get ready for the next chapter! :D **

**XOXOXOXMiDNiGHTTENSHi **


	3. AN SRY!

Sorry guys

Sorry guys! I havnt been updating! Its just my summer skool academy is extending for another month!! GOMEN NE!! ill update as soon as possible


	4. Chapter 4

A/M: Hi guys

**A/M: Hi guys! Another chapter of Mars is here! I wanna thank everyone for reading my story! :D**

**Chapter 3.**

_**RECAP: **_

"_**NO INO DON'T DO THIS!" She screamed.**_

"_**I hope after this you learn to stay away from Sasuke." Ino sneered.**_

"_**What happen? Was it because of me?" Sasuke asked? **_

"_**It's none of your business what happened to me. It's all because I'm to shy"**_

"_**Let's get you home" **_

"_**Hey, Hey, Hey! What are you doing to my daughter! **_

"_**Mom No! You got it all wrong!" **_

"_**Sakura come home when you are done talking wit your friend." **_

_**END RECAP!**_

**After he dropped of Sakura**

"You want me to what?!"

"Well Sasuke there's going to be a race soon. All the best racers in the world is going to be there. I want you to represent Shizuka's company." Obito came in conclusion.

"Are you sure? I don't even have a bike or a crew." He looked at Obito.

"You don't have to worry much about the crew. Shizuka will gather up a crew while I will train you. All that I known about racing will be in you too. Then you'll be a professional be for you know it.!"

"Sasuke you do want to be GP riders don't you? You have to go through some international races before you can qualify to be a GP. Even if you don't win it doesn't matter because you got to focus on the point of the races."

"When you're at the race Shizuka might get you a bike straight from the manufacturer."

"Really?"

"Yea Sasuke, They are always looking for young people to represent their companies. BE one of them and you're on your way to become a pro and rich racer. It all depends if Shizuka's father select you as one."

"Ok you got me. I'll race. When do we start?" Sasuke asked ready for the challenge.

"Are you guys done yet?" Shizuka came out of no where.

"We're finished. Shizuka let's start practicing walking on my new leg."

"Yea Ok," Shizuka tried to help him up.

"No Shi I could get up now."

"Ok. Well Sasuke we're going now. See you some other day."

"Bye Obito, Shizuka."

**That night**

"Sakura, I don't approve of this Sasuke riding you home on the motorcycle." Tsunade looked sternly at her while spitting out Sasuke's name like if it was poison.

"Kaa-San, Sasuke got his license on it."

"You shouldn't even be spending time wit a slacker like him! What if you get hurt falling off? What if you turn out like your father? DEAD?" Tsunade stood up from the table.

"Not all riders are like the one that killed dad! He's different. You're not who you think he is."

"Yes they are the same. They both participate in races! What's the difference between him and the slacker who ran over your father."

"Sasuke's a good person" Sakura looked at her mother as she slowly sat down on her seat and continued to eat.

**At Sasuke's**

"Hey Sasuke" Ino came from the shadows of his apartment

"What are you doing here Ino? I said I was gonna call you." Sasuke said with irritation

"Well you call now did you? You said if you came home early and right now the time is only 8:39 still pretty early to me."

"Plus you said no one could ride your bike.! Why did you let Sakura ride your bike?"

"She was left freezing with practically nothing on! You expect me to let her freeze?"

"Well that's her problem! Why do you get involved wit her?"

"I feel like it!"

Ino started to get teary eyed. "Why are you so caring towards her and cold to me."

"That's for me to know Ino."

"Well what about me Sasuke!? I waited for you! 2 years I waited for you!"

"I told you not to wait didn't I? I told you to go on and find your self a man!"

"_**Flashback **_

_**Two teenaged about 16 to 17 years old stood at the platform **_

"_**I'll be gone for a year or so. Don't wait for me Ino." **_

"_**But I love you Sasuke!" **_

"_**If you love me you'll go find your self a man who won't leave you alone. I'm sorry Ino." Sasuke picked his bag from the floor and boarded the train to god knows where. **_

"_**Good bye." Was all Ino heard before the door closed and the train was off. Ino teary eyed. She ran after him **_

"_**No Sasuke don't leave!" **_

"_**WAIT!!" **_

_**All Sasuke did was wave and took a seat. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well why did you go to bed wit me?" Ino said crying

"Because, I happen to be drunk, you gave me 6 bottles of Sake and half a bottle of whiskey topping that off. If we were willing to don't you think I would be wit h you? Because of your stupid little act how could I forgive you?"

"But I was serious about it! It wasn't like it was one of those in the moment things!" Ino cried harder. "I will never let Sakura take you away from me!"

"So you were the one behind that nonsense today! You left her there to freeze!"

"Of course it was me! Why wouldn't it be me?"

"You know what Ino let me knock some sense in you! I can date about 8 girls at the same time. You were only one of the 8. But Sakura, She's different from the other 8. Completely different, I'm telling you now to stay the hell away from her."

"I don't care about the other girls. I don't care what you think of me! I only care about your heart, which is stolen by Sakura! I want to be in your heart! I just can't stand how you treat her differently from all the other girls." Ino sobbed out her words to him. "I swear to do what ever it takes to keep her away from you." Ino ran out

"_I… I treat her differently…?" _

Next Day

"Here you go two hot dogs, fries and a coke." said Naruto who stood on a hot dog stand. But while Naruto wasn't looking Sasuke came and tried to take a hot dog. Quickly Naruto slapped his hand. "I already saw you Teme."

"Don't be mean to our brotherly feelings."

"Whatever Sasuke."

"What's wrong wit you?" Sasuke asked while eating a hot dog.

"What's wrong wit me? What's wrong wit you! I told you to be careful with Sakura." He looked angrily at Sasuke.

"Look what Ino did to Sakura? First a cut now she's left in the cold. It's the middle of January and it's still freezing out."

"Calm down dobe I already told her off last night when she came."

"Well are you busy after work?" Sasuke asked

"No. Why? What do you need this time?"

"Well I'm going to ask Sakura out. Come along. Bring Hinata along to. Sakura need some girl friends. She's so lonely." Sasuke said.

"Yea... Sure."

**Hang out**

"Sakura I would like you to meet Hinata. Remember from high school?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I remember."

"Don't worry Sakura no need to be shy. I would like to be your friend now, How about that?" Hinata asked with her gentle voice.

"Oh… Um I would like that. I never had many friends before. Except for Naruto, Even though I didn't talk to him much he was till there." Hinata smiled at her. How about a movie? There's a new movie to watch."

"I want to watch you don't mess with the Zohan" Sasuke and Naruto Said

"How about it Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Ok! Sound good to me." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"_She has such a beautiful smile." Sasuke thought. _

"_I know huh?_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_I am Yuu." _

"_How can you be me? Sasuke asked himself_

_Who are you?" _

"_I am Yuu!! _

"_But that's me!" _

"_Who are you?" Sasuke asked totally pissed._

"_I told you already! I am Yuu!" _

"_How can you be me if I'm me!?" _

"_Damn it you Dumb Ass I'm Yuu. Y-U-U!!" _

"_Oh you should have said that earlier!" _

"_Anyways Sakura is beautiful" His Inner mind said. _

**DURING THE MOVIE!!**

All you could hair was laughter. Sakura who sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to Naruto, sat next to Hinata. Everything was laughter.

All Sakura could think was the closeness between her and Sasuke. She could actually feel his breath on her shoulder.

"_I'm so close to Sasuke, and he's trying his best in everything." _

She turned her head to look over at Sasuke. His head was leaning her shoulder.

"_He looks so cute. Long eye lashes, lightly tanned skin, midnight blue chicken butt hair styled."_ She thought not aware of Naruto and Hinata looking strangely at her because she was giggling.

**After the Movie**

They all walked out.

"Wow that was some funny movie." Naruto said He looked at Hinata that was signaling for Naruto to leave them alone. "Ugh… Ughh well I'm gonna walk Hinata Home Sasuke see you later Sakura."

They all nodded as they watched the couple walk away from them.

"I guess I'll walk you home then Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand. Sakura blushed feeling her hand in Sasuke's hands. It was so warm and soft. Nothing she ever felt in her life. They continued to walk in silence. Until Sasuke decided to speak up.

"So Sakura how was the movie for you." Sasuke asked. But Sakura couldn't come up with an answer for that cause all she did was stare at Sasuke while he slept.

"It was funny." She replied. But Sasuke knew she was lying because he saw her staring at him.

Sasuke chuckled "Well what's your favorite part of the movie?"

"Um… can I not answer that Sasuke Kun?" She then slapped her mouth when she had realized what she had said. She normally would say Sasuke. Bur Sasuke just stared at her like whoa…

"Sasuke you don't mind do you?" she asked shyly

"You calling me Sasuke-kun is like Music to my ears so call me it all you want, cause I could never get tired of hearing you say that. Sakura smiled. They reached her house. They stood I'm silence, hand in hand.

"Well you should be going home." He said softly.

"Sasuke tonight may I watch you walk down the street? You always watched me till I went but tonight I want to watch you. I get really afraid that you would walk away and never come back, and I wonder… who would protect me like you did." She looked down.

But Sasuke was a different story. He walked up to her and lifted up her chin to see those sparkly emeralds filled with tears. "Sakura…." He whispered till he leaned in with a kiss. It was slow and gentle not like Sasuke would normally kiss a girl.

**SAKURA P.O.V**

_His lips are so warm. I did it. I told him in a way I liked him. I hope he gets the hint._

_I love his soft lips…_

_They his chicken butt would swing in the air…_

_The way his eyes were so deep and memorizing…_

_The feel of his arms around me tight..._

_The smell of his cologne…_

_The way his hand goes deep in my hair…_

_I Love it… _

**END OF P.O.V**

He let go of Sakura and looked her straight in the eye.

"Sakura I want to let you know that I would do anything for your safety. Sakura looked down.

"I know what you're thinking, words like this that come out of my mouth in unbelievable and not very convincing. But I will try to take care of things.

"You shouldn't blame her Sasuke-Kun she likes you a lot."

"But her love is not real at all. One of my girls once told me I was an expensive channel watch. She only loves to get attention from other people that's why she would always be around me."

"And most of all since I'm only a channel watch I shouldn't have any emotions at all. I'm just something I could be handed to over and over again. That's why I can't stand her. She only wants me for my looks. I'm nothing but an emotionless watch."

"No! You are not! You're not that kind of a person. You just think love is a troublesome thing, that why you decided to live like a dare devil living your life with closed eyes. But you don't have to go through it alone. You have me. How about that?" She had her hand on his cheek looking him in the eye wit sincere ness in them

There are so many things to you I don't understand but I am willing to if you let me. I think sometimes I should stay away from you, but there are some things that make me not want to leave your side ever. I don't think I could ever just walk away from you." She said with so much love in it.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Someone had just confessed their love. But it was not just any kind of love confession. No it wasn't like the other girls that confessed, this had love in it. Real love.

He couldn't take it no more. He once again leaned in. and this time the kiss had more passion to it then the one before.

They soon broke apart and took deep breaths.

"Let's try us Sakura. You said you are willing to and I am too. Even thought we don't know each other we can learn. So how about it? Let's give us a try." Sasuke whispered. And when he looked into her eyes tear filled those precious eyes. She gave a small nod.

His hand ran through her soft hairs as they hugged. For once in his life he wasn't going to waste this beautiful angel in his life. He vowed to himself he will change. Just for her though.

AS the couple continued their love fest they weren't aware of eyes looking at them.

**On one side of the street behind a big tree with lots of greens….**

"OMG! Naruto! They are together now! YEA!" For once in a life time Naruto Uzumaki had heard his ever so shy girlfriend shout out loud. HE just smiled at her. But he could help but think about it. Sakura was like a little sister to him and Sasuke was a playboy. He was worried. What if Sasuke breaks her heart?

"_That's something for the future to decide…"he thought. _

**On the other side with lots of big bugs crawling around behind a tree….**

"NOO! Now SHE is with Sasuke! I have to break them apart id it was the last thing I do!" Ino yelled at her little pig lings

"Ne Ino-Sama I have a plan." Karin said as she told her Ino and the other pig ling.

That's brilliant Karin!" Ino praised her. Tomorrow morning the plan will commence." Ino smirked.

**Back wit Sasuke.**

Well you should get going Sakura your mom might worry." Sasuke said.

Sakura gave a nod and Sasuke let her go but his bracelet tugged on her hair. He looked alarmed.

"Shit.. Sorry Sakura." He pulled the hair out if bracelet softly not wanting to pull her hair.

"Its my lucky charm. I won first place in the World Series once wit it. I managed four hours of endurance." He said when he took it off and showed her But then an idea popped in his head. "Well since its mine Sakura I want to give it to you. I should be your lucky charms because I think you might need it." As Sasuke pulled her hand to put on the bracelet.

"No I can't do that Sasuke! It's your lucky charm. I can't just take it away from you. That would be unfair to you Sasuke!"

"No Sakura since its mine I do what ever I want with it, and I want you to keep it.

He places it on her hand.

"Now hurry home." He leaned to peck her and she walked in. But when she got up to her room she realized that she was suppose to watch him leave.

"I guess I would watch him some other time." She thought.

"I'm his girlfriend now. I feel so exited but afraid. I Guess it should just got to let things unfold." She sighed as she looked at her bracelet and then fell into a deep sleep.

**YAY! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!! BUT!! NOW!! Since I have a 3 day vacation from school I will work on chapter 4 and 5 and it will be one looooooooooooong chapter so buckle your seat belts! xox MidnightTenshi**

**PS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT LOL THE NEXT ONE WILL BE HECKA LONG!! I THINK I WILL HAVE IT DOWN BY MONDAY MORNING SO READ AND REVIEW PPLS! THANKS! **


End file.
